Birthday Presents Require Deepthinking
by southdakotaboy
Summary: Naruto gives Hinata a birthday gift. What could possibly go wrong?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

Here is yet another installment of the Deepthinking stories. Naruto gives Hinata and birthday present. What could possible go wrong with that?

Birthday Presents Require Deepthinking

Naruto lay on his bed. He had a problem that required some deep thinking on his part. What was he going to give Hinata for her birthday? They had been going out now for about three months. It had been the most wonderful three months of his whole life and he really wanted to give her something nice, but he couldn't think of anything.

Suddenly out of the blue Naruto remembered something that his sensei Ero-sennin had said on one of their many adventures while training. They had been sitting in a ramen shop eating when Naruto had asked him why the girls at the he met were always so happy to see him.

_"Because Naruto, I slip them some of my sausage!"_ Naruto hadn't thought much about the comment at the time. But, thinking about how much the girls seemed to like Ero-sennin it seemed that girls liked getting a little sausage. Even more importantly Naruto knew that he had a big sausage and not just a little one.

Excitedly Naruto jumped to his feet and checked to make sure his sausage was there. Sure enough there it was right where he had left it. The next question was if he should wrap it or not. He looked in his closet and found some ribbon but no wrapping paper.

"This will just have to do," Naruto said to himself as he gently tied a bow around his sausage. Naruto then got dressed in his cleanest outfit and headed out to meet Hinata.

On his way to see Hinata Naruto had another good idea, he would get her some nice flowers also. He knew Hinata loved flowers and flower arrangement was her favorite hobby. So he took a quick detour to the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Good morning Naruto," said Ino from behind the counter. "What can I do for you today?"

"I need to by Hinata some flowers for her birthday!"

"You're in luck I already have a dozen roses cut that a customer no longer needs. I can give them to you right now, cheap to."

"That's great I'll take them!" Naruto shouted, pumping his fist in the air. He pulled out his frog shaped wallet and handed Ino the money. Gathering up the flowers he started to walk out of the shop.

"Naruto aren't you going to get her a present?" asked Ino.

"I already have one." Naruto continued out the door.

"Oh what are you going to give her?" yelled Ino after him.

"I'm going to slip her some of my sausage!" he yelled back.

Since Naruto was out of sight he didn't see the huge nose bleed that struck Ino. Ino knew what guys ment when they said that! She had read all about it in one of those Icha Icha books.

Running towards the training grounds where he was going to meet Hinata under their favorite tree Naruto ran into Rock Lee and Tenten.

"Naruto," Lee called out. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the training fields to meet Hinata."

"Why are you carrying flowers?" Lee asked.

"They're for her birthday."

"I hope you got her a present also Naruto," Tenten said as she joined the conversation.

"Oh yes after I give her the flowers I'm going to slip her some of my sausage!"

"AAAHHHH!!" was all that Tenten was able to say as the powerful nosebleed caused her to faint.

Several minutes later Tenten regained consciousness to find Lee hovering over her shaking her rather forcefully by the shoulders.

"Tenten, Tenten are you alright?" Lee asked.

"Lee where is Naruto? We have to stop him from giving Hinata the…"

"No worries Tenten I ROCK LEE already stopped Naruto from slipping Hinata his sausage!" Lee then struck his sensei's patented Nice Guy pose.

Thank God for that Tenten thought to her self as she slowly got to her feet still feeling light headed.

"Yes, I ROCK LEE made Naruto promise to give it to Hinata with the full SPIRIT OF YOUTHFULL VIGOR!"

"AAAHHHH!"

"Tenten, Tenten why are you fainting again? Never fear I ROCK LEE will save you!"

Later that afternoon Tenten and Ino walked out of the hospital together having recovered from the blood loss they had suffered from the massive nose bleeds.

"Ino we have to find Hinata."

"I know we can't let Naruto do that to her."

"Do what to me?" asked Hinata from behind them. She had walked up on her two friends just as she was going to go to find them. She had heard that they were both in the hospital and she had been very worried about them.

"Hinata Naruto said he was going to slip you his sausage!" the two girls yelled in unison.

"Well he did and it was the best piece of sausage I've ever had!"

"I don't know what happened to them Doctor. One minute we were talking and the next they both had massive nose bleeds and fainted." Hinata told the Doctor as she worriedly stood next to her friends' beds.

She had been looking forward to sharing some of the wonderful sausage Naruto had given her with them. Hinata wondered if she would be able to get one of the stores in the village to carry Hillshirefarm Hickory Smoked Sausage.

The End

Admit it! You giggled, you know you did. 


End file.
